


Missing Jacket

by Leonidas1754



Category: RWBY
Genre: #BlameNerdgazrns2k16, Fluff, Humor, Jaune being too oblivious to actually realize Ren is doing things on purpose, M/M, Multi, Neptune being confused and flustered, Pyrrha mentioned at the end, Ren knowing exactly what he's doing, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune can't find his jacket, but luckily, Jaune knows where it's probably gotten off to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this
> 
> [post](http://thatscaredguy.tumblr.com/post/150186085182/nerdgasrnz-nerdgasrnz-xekstrin-think-about-ren)
> 
> . #BlameNergazrns2k16. I am making that a thing now.  
> Seriously though she is at fault for like half of my RWBY fics it's absurd.

Neptune looked around, confused. “Hey, Jaune, have you seen my jacket? I could have sworn I left right here, but I can’t find it.”

Jaune chuckled. “Just disappeared? I bet I know what happened to it. Hopefully you’ll actually be able to get it back…”

“Get it back?” Neptune frowned. “What do you mean? What happened to my jacket?”

Jaune looks around. “Well… It’s probably with Ren. He kind of likes to steal clothes. Nora’s shirts, Pyrrha’s shorts, my hoodies, he likes to swipe them and wear them. He’s probably swiped it to curl up in it.” He chuckles and tugs Neptune out of team RWBY’s room, waving to the others, and pulled them towards JNPR’s dorm. There, they entered, and Jaune motioned for him to stay quiet. There, curled on one of the beds, was Ren. He was wearing one of Jaune’s hoodies and Neptune’s jacket pulled over his curled up form like a blanket.

Jaune smiled and creeped over. He reached out and gently shook him. “Ren? Come on, wake up bud.”

Ren yawned softly and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “’Oh…” Neptune’s froze and he couldn’t help but stare. Ren didn’t seem to be wearing much more than Jaune’s hoodie, which was way too big on him. It draped over his waist, but didn’t leave much of his legs to the imagination. Their pale, slender forms bent under him, and he pulled Neptune’s jacket onto his lap. He still looked pretty tired. “Sorry. It just… It looked really warm.”

“No that’s fine, that’s fine. I uh… That’s fine!” His voice was oddly high-pitched. Jaune looked at him knowingly and Neptune flushed. 

Jaune just laughed a bit. “Hey Ren, why don’t you go get changed, we got practice soon.”

Ren nodded and slid off the bed, handing Neptune his jacket before turning and ambling towards the bathroom. On the way, he stretched his arms over his head, back arching and hoodie riding up just enough for Neptune to spot the dark shorts that hugged his butt just right- Pyrrha’s, definitely Phyrra’s. 

Neptune finally snapped out of it as the door shut, looking over at Jaune. “So… He likes to steal your clothes?”

Jaune shrugged. “Yea. We don’t really get why but hey, no one’s complaining.”

“I… can see why.”

Ren leaned against the other side of the door and smirked. Really, he’d have to thank Pyrrha for lending him the shorts, they worked miracles with those two.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the spin the bottle Chibi skit, I've headcanon that Ren knows _exactly_ what he's doing when it comes to flirting/seducing/that sort of thing.


End file.
